Do You Love Me?
by Cherry Ryl-chan
Summary: Perkenalan singkat di sebuah sosial media bernama facebook, membawa Sakura dan Sasuke ke dalam sebuah percintaan yang rumit. Dengan berbekal rasa saling percaya satu sama lain, akankah mereka bisa menjaga cinta mereka yang terpisahkan oleh jarak? Bagaimana jika Sasuke harus memilih antara kekasih dan keluarganya?CInta tak selamanya indah bukan?
1. Chapter 1 : PROLOG

Seorang gadis bermata emerald tengah memandang nanar sebuah foto yang terdapat pada layar ponselnya. Sesaat kemudian setetes liquid bening meluncur dari matanya. Hancur sudah pertahanannya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya, kini mengalir bersamaan dengan terlepasnya ponsel dalam gengamannya.

Kecewa. Itu yang ia rasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika kita berusaha mempercayai sesorang, tetapi ternyata itu malah berbalik menghianati kita. Kalian tahu rasanya seperti apa?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?" lirihnya masih dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir.

Dengan segera ia mengahpus kasar air matanya, lalu meraih ponselnya yang tadi sempat terjatuh. Dicarinya kontak dengan nama 'My Sunshine', mencoba menghubungi pemilik nama tersebut.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya terjawab juga panggilannya.

"Hn. Ada apa Sakura?"

"K-Kau sedang berada dimana?" ucap Sakura to the point

"…" hening tak ada jawaban.

"S-Sasuke-kun.."

"Di rumah. Kenapa bertanya?"

DEG

Sakura tahu pasti Sasuke berbohong. Sebuah tamparan keras tepat di hatinya, mengetahui Sasuke tengah membohonginya. Setitik cairan bening kembali mengalir dipipinya

"T-tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu."

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

"Sa-"

Tuut Tuut Tuut

Sakura mendesah kecewa ketika Sasuke memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya.

"Kenapa? Apa salahku Sasuke-kun?" lirih Sakura

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Present © Do You Love Me?

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : OOC (maybe), Gaje, Typo, Alur maju mundur, masih jauh dari kata sempurna

Pair : SasuSaku

Rated T

.

.

.

Sakura mengenal Sasuke lewat Facebook. Berawal dari kesamaan hobi yang mereka miliki, yaitu menulis fiksi. Semakin hari mereka semakin dekat. Kedekatan mereka melebihi batas seorang teman. Sampai suatu hari, tanpa diduga Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Sakura awalnya ragu, karena mereka belum pernah bertemu sama sekali. Jangankan bertemu, melihat wajahnya saja belum entah kenapa Sakura selalu merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang selalu menemaninya. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk mencoba menerima Sasuke. Hari demi hari ia jalani, sedikit demi sedikit perasaan yang tak kasat mata yang dinamakan 'cinta' perlahan tumbuh dalam diri Sakura. Perasaan yang wajar dirasakan oleh remaja seumuran Sakura. Gadis beriris emerald itu pun tak mengelak dari kenyataan yang ada bahwa ia telah terjatuh dalam pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Menikmati perasaannya yang terus mengalir, Sakura semakin terbuai dengan segala perhatian yang diberikan Sasuke. Sampai suatu ketika, Sasuke menginginkan pertemuan antara mereka. Ketika mendengarnya, Sakura langsung saja menolak dengan dalih belum siap bertemu. Sasuke pun paham dan menerimanya.

Sebenarnya bukan tak ingin, hanya saja Sakura takut Sasuke kecewa ketika melihat dirinya yang sebenarnya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia hanya gadis biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa. Jidatnya yang sering dibilang 'landasan pesawat' oleh sahabatnya Ino, rambut sebahunya, tak ada model sama sekali. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari seorng Haruno Sakura? Hanya otak jeniusnya saja yang bisa menutupi semua kekurangannya.

Awal mereka menjalani hari-hari sebagai sepasang kekasih, Sasuke sangat perhatian padanya, bahkan terkesan over protective. Dan terkadang ke-over protective-annya itu yang membuat Sakura geram. Ia tak suka jika Sakura dekat dengan lelaki lain.

Walaupun dengan hubungan jarak jauh, mereka tetap berusaha mencoba untuk saling percaya satu sama lain. Yah, hubungan mereka memang dipisahkan oleh jarak. Sakura di Suna, Sasuke di Konoha. Cukup jauh bukan? Walau begitu mereka tetap menjalaninya dengan penuh cinta.

Tapi..

Cinta tak selamanya indah bukan? Ketika cinta ditentang keberadaannya, apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan? Tetap mempertahankannya atau melepaskannya? Bukan masalah jika yang menentang adalah orang lain? Tapi bagaimana jika keluarga sendiri yang menentang? Sungguh sebuah dilema, bukan?

Begitupula yang dirasakan Sasuke. Keluarganya-terutama ibunya- tidak menyetujui perihal hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Sang ibu mengatakan jika Sakura bukan gadis yang pantas untuk Sasuke. Ia bilang telah memilihkan gadis lain yang jauh lebih baik dari Sakura, yaitu Shion. Menolak. Jelas saja itu jawaban Sasuke. Tapi apa daya yang bisa dilakukannya jika sudah menyangkut keinginan sang ibu, yang artinnya tak bisa ditolak.

Ketika cinta harus memilih? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke?

Di satu sisi, Sasuke tak ingin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Tapi disisi lain, ia tak ingin menjadi anak yang durhaka pada orang tuanya. Akhirnya setelah bujuk rayu dari Keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke pun menuruti perintah Mikoto untuk berpacaran dengan Shion. Tapi dengan syarat, ia tidak akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura, selingkuh dibelakan Sakura ceritanya. Keluarganya pun menyanggupi syarat Sasuke, dengan pemikiran bahwa cepat atau lambat Sasuke pasti akan berpaling pada Shion dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Tapi tak terpikirkan sedikitpun oleh Sasuke, jika hal ini akan lebih menyakiti hati Sakura.

Jahat memang, tetapi memang seperti itulah keluarga Uchiha, tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Padahal Mikoto Uchiha-ibunya Sasuke adalah seorang perempuan, masa ia tidak bisa mengerti perasaan Sakura yang notabene adalah seorang perempuan seperti dirinya. Atau bagaimana jika ia memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang diperlakukan sama seperti Sakura?

Lain Sasuke, lain Sakura. Sakura tidak tahu jika keluarga Sasuke menentang hubungan mereka. Yang ia tahu, sikap Sasuke padanya mulai berubah beberapa hari belakangan. Tepatnya semenjak Sasuke mulai berpacaran dengan Shion, gadis pilihan ibunya. Tak pernah ada lagi pesan ataupun telepon yang diterima Sakura ketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Bahkan sekedar menanyakan kabar. Tak ada lagi. Perhatian Sasuke semakin hari semakin berkurang, bahkan terkesan tak peduli.

Tanpa Sasuke, sadari perasaannya pada Sakura sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang. Kini dipikirannya hanya ada Shion dan Shion. Gadis itu sudah mendominasi pikirannya.

Hinata-sahabat Sakura yang notabene kekasih Naruto-sahabat Sasuke yang kebetulan tinggal di Konoha dan satu sekolah dengan Sasuke dan Naruto sudah mulai mencium adanya keanehan dari sikap Sasuke. Hinata kerap sekali mendapati Sasuke yang tengah pergi bersama Shion. Ia pun curiga, apa sebenarnya hubungan Sasuke dengan Shion. Diam-diam Hinata mengawasi Sasuke, ia tidak ingin jika sahabatnya tersakiti oleh seorang pria yg tidak lain adalah kekasih Sakura sendiri.

Sebenarnya Ino dan Hinata-sahabat Sakura- juga tak pernah setuju jika Sakura menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, karena menurutnya lelaki yang dikenal di sosial media bukanlah lelaki baik-baik. Dan juga sangat sulit untuk melakukan LDR. Harus saling percaya terhadap pasangan masing-masing.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, keputusan Sakura sudah bulat saat itu. Lagipula semuanya Sakura yang menjalani, bukan mereka. Jadi mereka tak ada hak untuk ikut campur.

Tapi, kini kekhawatiran mereka terbukti. Saat mendapati kekasih sahabatnya tengah bermesraan dengan gadis lain, mau tak mau membuat Hinata murka. Sudah berulang kali Hinata berusaha memberitahukan perselingkuhan Sasuke pada Sakura, tapi sahabat merah mudanya itu tak mempecayainya sama sekali. Sakura mengatakan mungkin Hinata salah lihat. Ia berusaha membpercayai Sasuke.

Sampai suatu ketika, sebuah foto yang dikirim oleh Hinata seakan menamparnya keras. Bayangan akan hari-hari indahnya bersama Sasuke seakan sirna begitu melihat seseorang yang menjadi objek dalam foto tersebut tengah merangkul mesra seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang. Air matanya menetes tanpa bisa ia tahan. Segera saja ia mencari kontak dengan nama 'My Sweety Boy' lalu ditekannya tombol panggilan.

Baru saja ia bernafas lega saat panggilan itu tersambung, tapi lagi-lagi kenyataan seakan menamparnya lebih keras.

∙∙OoO∙∙

Suatu ketika tim basket di Suna High School-tempat Sakura bersekolah bertanding melawan tim basket dari Konoha High School. Sakura yang notabene adalah manajer tim basket pasti diikutseratakan pergi ke KHS. Maka mau tidak mau, Sakura dan Sasuke pun bertemu. Pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi dalam keadaan yang tak lagi sama seperti dulu. Sakura memandang Sasuke yang tengah bertanding dilapangan dengan senyum manisnya.

Yah. Sejak kejadian dimana Hinata mengirimkan sebuah foto pada Sakura, sikap gadis merah muda itu sama sekali tak berubah pada Sasuke. Ia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sesaat onyx dan emerald beradu pandang. Tanpa diduga Sasuke menatap Sakura dingin, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa pura-pura tidak tahu akan sikap dinginnya Sasuke.

Bahkan ketika pertandingan selesai pun dengan pemenangnya yaitu tim basket dari SHS. Sasuke malah bertindak hal yang diluar dugaan Sakura. Tepatnya itu terjadi ketika ia meminta Ino-sahabat sekaligus rekan manajer di klub basket SHS- untuk memberi air mineral dan handuk pada tim basket SHS, ia berencana memberi air mineral dan sebuah handuk pada Sasuke dan tanpa sadar Shion pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke. Jangan heran kenapa semua anggota tim basket dari SHS tidak marah mendapati manajernya memberikan air dan sebuah handuk pada lawan mereka, karena semua anggota tim basket SHS sudah mengetahui jika Sakura tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, maka mereka memakluminya.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Sakura ketika Sasuke menepis tangannya hingga membuat air mineral dan handuk yang dibawa Sakura jatuh. Setelah itu Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang seakan menusuk hati Sakura. Dan yang lebih membuat hati Sakura semakin diiris adalah kenyataan jika Sasuke lebiih memilih mengambil air dan handuk dari gadis yang bernama Shion. Setelah itu ia bisa mendengar suara salah seorang teman Sasuke yang ia ketahui bernama Kiba tengah menasehati Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke jangan bersikap kasar pada seorang gadis, ka akan menyesal suatu saat nanti jika kau kehilangan fansgirl merah mudamu yang cantik ini. Wah, kalau kau tidak mau buatku saja deh." Ucap Kiba

Sakura terpaku mendengar ucapan Kiba. Bukan karena ucapan Kiba yang ceplas-ceplos. Tapi..

Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi fansgirl Sasuke?!

"A-ap-"

" ." ucap Sasuke lau berbalik pergi sambil menarik tangan Shion.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, seorang lelaki berambut merah tengah mengepalkan tangannya geram.

∙∙OoO∙∙

Hai-hai kembali lagi dengan Ryl.. Gimana fict ini? Hehe iseng-iseng doang bikin fict ini. Pasti aneh ya? Menulis fict ini dengan mata yang sudah 5 watt sih, hehe. Oh iya ini baru prolognya saja. Dan karena prolog ini isinya hampir narasi semua, chapter depan nanti mungkin akan didominasi oleh percakapan. Alurnya akan Ryl buat maju mundur. Semoga ga bikin pusing ya ^^

Sebenarnya fict ini terinspirasi dari kisah cinta salah seorang teman Ryl, hihi. Tapi Ry udah minta izin kok sama orang yang bersangkutan.

Mungkin Udah ini Ryl bakal lanjutin The Psichology of Love, udah itu mungkin My Destiny, terus Je t'aime, Sasuke-kun, terus.. apa lagi ya? Hah, sudah lama banget Ryl gak nerusin fict-fictnya Ryl, soalnya kemaren ada kendala gara-gara laptop mendadak rusak, banyak tugas sekolah, dan yang paling parah FFN ga bisa dibuka. Huh, tapi untunglah kini bisa dibuka lagi setelah otak-atik sana nini, hihi.

Udahlah jadi banyak curhat. Terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fict gaje ini. Ryl seneng banget kalo ada yang mau mampir baca fict Ryl yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

Mind to Review? Mohon kritik dan masukan.

Review dari kalian, semangat buat aku^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Chapter 1

"Kenapa kau tega melakukaan ini padaku, Sasuke-kun?" ucap lirih seorang gadis bersurai merah muda. Ia memandang sendu layar ponselnya. Bahunya bergetar, seketika itu ia merasa pusing, pandangannya kabur, dan yang terlihat hanyalah gelap

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Present © Do You Love Me?

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : OOC (maybe), Gaje, Typo, Alur maju mundur, masih jauh dari kata sempurna

Pair : SasuSaku

Rated T

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Cinta. Satu kata tak terdefinisi. Dimana terdapat jutaan perasaan didalamnya.

Bisa membuat terbang jauh ke langit, bisa juga membuat jatuh terhempas ke tanah.

.

"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"A-ano, bias kau ulangi?"

"Tidak ada pengulangan."

"S-Sasuke-kun, eng.. itu.. aku-"

"Aku tidak memintamu menjawab sekarang. Pikirkanlah dengan baik." Ucap Sasuke bersamaan dengan terputusnya sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" gumam Sakura pelan

.

Ketika cinta datang, siapa yang bisa menolak?

Karena cinta itu datang tanpa diminta dan takkan pernah terduga.

.

"Sakura, bisakah ku minta jawabanmu sekarang ?"

"A-aku belum memiliki jawaban."

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Tak apa."

.

Menunggu adalah hal yang sangat menyebalkan

Apalagi menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti

Setiap orang pasti memiliki batas kesabaran

"Ini sudah terlalu lama, Sakura."

"T-tapi, Sasuke-kun.."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku juga punya batas kesabaran."

"B-baiklah. Aku akan menjawabnya sekarang."

"Hn."

"A-aku.. Aku merasa nyaman denganmu. Perhatianmu selalu membuat hatku hangat. Tapi, sepertinya aku belum bisa mencintaimu sepenuhnya."

"Jadi.."

"Dengar dulu. Aku ingin mencobanya. Menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun. Aku yakin seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan itu akan tumbuh."

"..."

"..."

"Arigatou Sakura."

.

Tapi Sakura, tak sadarkah kau jika tak kalimat cinta sama sekali ketika Sasuke memintamu menjadi kekasihnya.

Bahkan di hari-hari setelah itu, tak pernah sekalipun kata 'cinta' terucap

Hanya kau yang berusaha mencintai Sasuke. Disini kau berjuang seorang diri

.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Sepertinya perasaan itu mulai tumbuh."

"Hn. Baguslah."

.

Perasaan bisa berubah setiap saat. Dari perasaan nyaman, perlahan berubah menjadi menjadi benih-benih cinta

.

.

.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Apa? T-tapi.."

"Ada apa?"

"Entahlah.. Bagaimana jika, bayangan kita tentang diri masing-masing berbeda jauh? Aku takut jika ternyata banyanganmu tentang diriku berbeda jauh dari kenyataan. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Bagaimanapun dirimu, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi.."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"S-Sasuke-kun-"

Tuut Tuut Tuut

.

Perasaan takut pasti selalu menyertai seseorang yang menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

Takut. Satu kata itu yang terngiang dibenak Sakura. Ia takut jika Sasuke akan meninggalkannya jika mengetahui dirinyayang serba biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa.

Padahal sesuatu yang menurut kita biasa, bisa saja menjadi luar biasa menurut orang lain.

.

Awan hitam menghiasi langit, disertai teteasan air hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Terlihat sebagian orang memilih berteduh dipinggiran toko, menunggu hujan reda, tapi ada pula yang nekat menerobos derasnya hujan. Seperti halnya seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah berlari menerobos hujan. Ia baru saja pergi dari sekolahnya ketika hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur bumi.

Tak dihiraukannya hujan menerpa dirinya. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya bagaimana agar bisa cepat sampai di rumah dan merebahkan diri di ranjangnya yang hangat.

Terlihat dari lantai dua gedung sekolah, seorang lelaki tengah memandanginya yang mulai tak terlihat lagi.

"Hah. Baka. Sudah kubilang jangan nekat. Lihat saja nanti kalau sakit tahu rasa dia." Ucap lelaki itu seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dibereskannya barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja, ketika dilihatnya sebuah benda yang terlihat familiar. Diambilnya benda itu lalu menghela napas sejenak.

"Hah. Dasar Sakura ceroboh. Ku kembalikan saja besok. Biar dia kelimpungan mencari ini, hehe." Ucapnya jahil

.

"Aahhhh tidak adaaa!"

Suara teriakan menggema di kediaman Haruno, mengalahkan suara berisik air hujan. Lari kesana, lari kesini, dikeluarkannya semua barang yang ada didalam tasnya. Seperti setrikaan yang mondar mandir, gadis beriris emerald ini berlari kesana kemari mencari sesuatu.

"Hah, kenapa tidak ada? Bagaimana ini?! Mii-chan jangan Cuma diam saja. Bantu aku mencari!" seru gadis itu. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya memandanginya dalam diam.

"Miaau~"

"Mii-chaan jangan Cuma miaau miaau saja, dong! Bantu aku."

"Miaauu~"

"Apa?" ucap Sakura

"Miaaau~" jawab Mii-chan

"Tertinggal di sekolah? Rasanya tidak mungkin deh.." Oke. Sakura mulai tidak waras. Mana mungkin kucing bisa berbicara bahasa manusia?!

"Ah!" pekiknya seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan.. Aaah senpai no baka! Pasti dia yang membawanya. Arghh!"

Kucing beriris onyx itu hanya diam memandang majikannya tanpa berani mendekati.

"Oh tidak! Mana Sasuke-kun bilang mau menelepon nanti malam pula. Apa aku harus ke rumah sempai itu? T-tapi.. tapi rumahnya kan jauh..lagipula hujan belum reda sama sekali.." mendadak tubuh Sakura terhuyung kedepan, untung saja ia sempat menahan dengan memegang sisi meja belajarnya.

"Hh.. engh~ sepertinya aku demam."

"Miiauu~" melihat majikannya yang hampir pingsan itu, kucing berbulu putih halus itu segera berlari mendekat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Mii-chan, mungkin hanya perlu istirahat." Ucap Sakura seraya bangkit menuju ranjangnya, lalu merebahkan dirinya senyaman mungkin, bersiap untuk tidur.

Melihat sang majikan hendak tidur, Mii-chan yang meloncat kearahnya lalu mencari kehangatan disela-sela leher Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya.

"Nghh.. Sasuke-kun.." gumamnya sebelum benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

Sebuah nada dering membangunkan seorang lelaki yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dengan berrat hati ia bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya berniat memarahi sang penelepon Tapi niat ia hilang ketika mendapati kontak dengan nama 'My Sunhine'

"Hah? Inikan ponsel Sakura." Gumamnya. Lalu dengan ragu-ragu ditekannya tomol hijau untuk menerima panggilan.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Siapa kau? Mana Sakura?!"

"Err…"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Mana Sakura?! Kenapa poselnya ada padamu?!"

.

Ketika kesalahpahaman menjadi penghancur dalam suatu hubungan.

Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Seorang lelaki tengah mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura

"Sakuraaa!" teriaknya saat tak didapatinya pintu terbuka

Tak ada jawaban.

Tok Tok Tok

Diketuknya lagi pintu tersebut. Kali ini lebih keras.

Tapi lagi-lagi tak didapatinya penghuni rumah tersebut. Jangan Tanya kemana semua penghuni rumah itu, karena Sakura hanya tinggal seorang diri. Kedua orang tuanya berada di lura negeri.

"Ck. Kemana dia?" ucap lelaki tersebut

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang berantakan. Wajahnya pucat, hidungnya tampak merah.

"Senpai?" ucap gadis itu kaget karena mendapati seornag lelaki berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya pagi-pagi.

..ooOoo..

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon angkat teleponnya." Gumam seorang gadis beriris emerald itu.

"Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif.." Terdengar suara operaor di seberang sana.

Sakura-nama gadis itu-mengusap wajahnya gusar. Sedangkan tak jauh darinya terlihat seorang lelaki tengah bersandar di pintu. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya

Sakura menggeleng. "Nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi. Bagaimana ini?"

Lelaki itu menghela napas. "Maaf ya, gara-gara aku. Kalau saja kemarin aku tak menjawab telepon darinya."

"Tidak, ini bukan salah senpai. Kalau saja aku tidak ceroboh meninggalkan ponselku kemarin." Ucap Sakura sembari menunduk

Puk

Merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya, Sakura menoleh. "Sudahlah. Yang sudah terjadi jangan disesali. Teruslah berusaha menghubunginya, dia pasti akan mendengarkan alasanmu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih senpai." Ucapnya

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku pulang. Kau baik-baik disini."

"Ehm."

"Jaa~"

..ooOoo..

"Sasuke! Dengarkan apa kata Kaa-san!" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu."

"Kau sudah berani melawan Kaa-san?! Pasti gadis itu yang memengaruhimu." Geram wanita itu

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak tentangnya, Kaa-san!" bentak Sasuke

"Sasuke! Jaga bicaramu!" ucap seorang pria paruh baya dari belakangnya

"Tou-san.." lirih Sasuke. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu pergi menuju kamaarnyameninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Sasuke! Mauu kemana kau?! Kaa-san belum selesai bicara!"

Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan orang tuanya, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya.

BLAM

Dibantingnya pintu tersebut lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamar.

"Sakura.." gumamnya pelan lalu dikeluarkannya sebuah benda dari dalam saku celananya, diketikkannya sesuatu pada benda tersebut lalu diangkatnya ke telinganya.

Tuutt Tuutt Tuutt

"Ck. Kenapa tidak diangkat?" decaknya kesal

Tuutt Tuutt Tuutt

"Moshi-moshi." Ucap sebuah suara di seberang sana. Tidak. Ini bukan suara Sakura. Ini...

"Siapa kau? Mana Sakura?!"

"Err…"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Mana Sakura?! Kenapa ponselnya ada padamu?!"

.

.

.

Dibantingnya ponsel tersebut sehingga baterainya berserekan keluar.

"Aaaaarggh!" teriak Sasuke

Diacak-acaknya rambutnya dengan gusar. Lalu diambilnya kembali ponselnya yang berserakan itu, lalu..

Ia berjalan menuju tempat sampah yang berada dipojok kamarnya, dan dimasukannya ponsel tersebut ke dalam tempat sampah.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya meoleh, tapi dipalingkannya lagi wajahnya ketika melihat siapa yang membukanya.

"Sasuke, maafkan Kaa-san. Kaa-san hanya-"

"Aku terima tawaran Kaa-san." Potong Sasuke

Seketika itu wajah Mikoto-ibu Sasuke-langsung berubah cerah.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kapan kau mau bertemu dengan Shion?" tanya Mikoto dengan waah yang berbinar-binar

"Terserah." Ucap Sasuke cuek

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau besok? Besok kan hari minggu."

"Terserah Kaa-san saja. Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Mikoto mengangguk." Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu kaa-san tinggal dulu. Kaa-san akan menghubungi Shion." Ucapnya lalu bergegas keluar, tidak lupa menutup pintu kamar anak bungsunya.

BLAM

Sasuke menghela napas gusar. "Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini Sakura."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun. Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang gadi cantik berambut pirang yang tengah bergelayut menja dilengan seorang pria yang ia panggi 'Sasuke-kun'

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Sasuke acuh

Gadis disampingnya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sasuke-kun. Bisakah kau alihkan pandanganmu padaku dulu? Dari tadi kau terus memerhatikan layar ponselmu. Memangnya ponselmu itu lebih menarik dari pada aku?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Lalu dimasukannya ponselnya itu kedalam saku celananya. Tunggu dulu, ponse? Bukankah ponsel Sasuke sudah ia banting dan buang kemarin? Jawabannya cukup sederhana. Sasuke memungut kembali ponselnya lalu memasang kartu dan baterainya seprerti semula. Untung saja ponsel Sasuke bukan ponsel murahan yang yang dengan sekali banting saja langsung hancur.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Sasuke memungut kembali ponselnya? Itu semua karena ternyata ia masih memikirkan kekasih merah mudanya yang jauh disana. Jujur, ia sedari tadi menantikan telepon atau pesan dari Haruno Sakura. Tapi ketika di mendapat telepon dari Sakura, ia malah me-reject nya.

Sudahlah. Melupakan Sakura sejenak, Sasuke berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya pada gadis cantik di sampingnya ini. Diperhatikannya wajah gadis itu. 'Cantik.' Pikirnya

'Mungkin tidak ada salahnya menuruti kata Kaa-san.' Pikirnya lagi

.

Tidak tahukah kau Sasuke jika kekasih merah mudamu itu sedang gelisah jauh disana

Menantikan kabar darimu

Tak ingin terjadi salah paham antara kalian

Tapi justru kau malah menghianatinya

.

"Sasuke-kun." Lirih Sakura

"Miauu~" seekor kucing yang sedari tadi melihat majikannya tengah gelisah mencoba mendekatinya

"Mii-chan.. Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak mengangkat telepon dariku ya? Apa dia marah? Uhuk, uhuk.."

"Miauu~"

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Hanya sedikit pusing.."

"Miauu~" Mii-chan terus mengeong

"Kau lapar ya? Sebentar aku ambilkan makanan.."

Sakura berusaha bangkit menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan Mii-chan, saat dirasakannya pandangannya mulai kabur dan menggelap sekeltika.

BRUUKK

"Miiaauuu~"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Jeng jeng jeng, TBC dengan gajenya..<p>

Chapter kali ini pendek banget ya? Yah, mau gimana lagi, Ryl maksain banget update chap ini. Sebenarnya chap ini udah Ryl buat sejak Ryl pertama kali publish prolognya, tapi baru sempat Ryl update sekarang hehe..

Sesuai yang Ryl tulis di prolog kemarin, chapter ini dominan berisi percakapan dan menceritakan masa ketika awal-awal SasuSaku jadian. Dan kedepannya pun alurnya akan Ryl buat maju mundur. Semoga ga pusing bacanya yaa^^

Sekian deh.. maaf ga bisa bales review..

Tapi, makasih buat yang udah review, favs, dan follow

Mind to Review Again?

Review dari kalian semagat buat aku ^^


End file.
